Higurashi: The Cry of a Demon
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: After fulfilling her wishes thanks to Otonashi and Hinata, Kira moves on to the next life. Hanyuu then asks her to help to stop the tragic fate that will befall a village known as Hinamizawa. Kira agrees and is taken to Hinamizawa Village. Stopping Fate will be harder than Kira originally thought. Can Kira really stop Fate, especially without her demonic powers? A side-story.
1. Oniarete-hen: Kira in Hinamizawa

**(A/N: This is my first Higurashi story. If you read my 'Hinata Meets Someone New', then you should know what my OC Kira is and/or her personality. This will follow the plotline with Kira in it, of course. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There will also be brief mentions of and/or flashbacks of my Angel Beats fanfic. I'll try not to spell it as much as possible because it is not finished yet. But is REALLY close to being down. I think only a few more chapters left. Like somewhere between eight to ten more chapters. More or less. If I feel like they will be spoilers for my 'Hinata Meets Someone New', then I'll stop until I get that story done, no matter how long it takes. I DON'T LIKE TO SPOIL! I don't own Higurashi or Angel Beats. I decided to change the rating to T seeing as it not going be gory as much. After I gone through on how the chapters are going to be, I've decided it's just going to be violent with some very minor gore. So, rated T for violence and minor gore.)**

* * *

Oniarete-hen: Kira in Hinamizawa

A golden headed coyote girl wrapped her arms around a certain blue haired boy's neck as she was shaking uncontrollably from happiness. From true happiness. She had never felt this happy in all her life. She felt herself suddenly becoming light. Was she going to disappear? Yeah, maybe. All her wishes and regrets have been fulfilled. Even the most important one of all. The one that she thought someone like…someone as a worthless, dirty half-demon like her could ever hope to have. No man would ever help her achieve her dream. Except this man. He promised the dream she thought she'll never have. He promised her when they meet again someday. "Hinata…," Kira whispered, endearingly as a single tear rolled down her cheeks. "…Thank you." And with that, the coyote princess felt lighter than ever, and just like that she disappeared into the wind.

* * *

Kira was in the middle of an abyss. It was different from the one Hinata saved her from making the biggest mistake of her life. That was so cold, dark, and lonely…just like how she used to feel or at least how she thought she felt…lonely and worthless. But this one she was in was bright and peaceful. The same peacefulness she feels whenever she is around Hinata. The same calm and peaceful feeling she felt when he saved her from her loneliness. "Kira." Her head immediately snapped once she heard a voice call her name. She narrowed her gold-green eyes.

"Who's there?" the coyote princess hissed. "Show yourself!" Just then a whimpering light purple haired girl with horns, and wearing a red and white priestess outfit made herself.

"Hauauaua…" She was shivering tremendously. Kira sighed. She didn't mean to scare the child so much. She marched up to the young girl, knelt down, and gazed into her lavender eyes, softly.

"Sorry…," she said as quietly and gently as she could. "I'm…uh…just on guard, you know. You never know when or where someone could strike, so…uh… Wait! Why am I explaining this to a child? You probably don't even know what I'm talking about. Hold on…" She looked at the demon girl more closely. "Why are you here? Are you passing on, too? Or are you perhaps God…?"

Hauauaua, no I am not any kind of god. The people from m-my v-v-village called Hinamizawa worship this deity they call O-Oyashiro-sama, but that's me. But my name isn't O-O-O-Oyashiro. It's H-Hanyuu." The golden-haired princess could tell how nervous and show this little girl was.

"Don't feel scared. I won't hurt you. Is there anything you need? There must be something if you came to seek me out."

"Well, yes. You see, Kira, I have a problem. My village is doomed. There's going to be a great catastrophe that is going to befall my village. People thinks it is the curse of Oyashiro-sama. They think it is me, but I will NEVER curse anyway! Never, never, never!" Hanyuu started to stop her foot down repeatedly in frustration. "I want to save my friends from falling into darkness and going mad. I want to save my friend, Rika, from her fated death. I want to save my village and everyone else in it! But I-I can't do it alone!" She got down on her knees. "So…Lady Kira…please! Can you help me? Can you help us? Can you lend us to courage and strength to help everyone in Hinamizawa village to beat Fate once and for all? And to led us to a bright, happy future?"

"Hanyuu, stand up," Kira said, softly and yet firmly. "There is no need for you to bow down to me. And before I agree, which I probably am…depending on the circumstances…I need to know what I'm dealing with here." Hanyuu began to form a glowing white ball. The ball grew bigger until they were both fully engulfed by it.

* * *

Kira found herself on the steps of a local shrine. All around her were trees. Kira had a bad feeling about something going on as she slowly took steps up towards the shrine. Be the impatient being she was, especially if something she feels that is making the hairs on her neck stand on end, she decided to pick up her pace and ran as fast as she could. With her speed, it didn't take more than a few seconds until she reached the top. Once she reached her though, she let out a silent gasp. There laying on the ground was a corpse of a blue haired girl with her stomach sliced open, her innards taken out, blood splattered all around her, and crows pecking at her flesh. Kira immediately clenched her fist in anger. She could feel her eyes beginning to turn blood-red. Whoever did this… Did this to a helpless child, no less, is going to pay! Demon or human. She didn't care. She'll rip all of them apart with her bare hands, if she has to." She turned towards Hanyuu, and took a deep breath. "Hanyuu, I was going to give up fighting forever, if I could finally live a happy, normal life. But there is a few exceptions I will make. And this…this is one of them! I accept! I will do whatever it takes to prevent this…" She pointed to the corpse "…This from happening! No matter what it takes! No matter what the cost! I WILL STOP THIS FROM HAPPENING TO YOUR FRIEND HERE OR TO ANYONE ELSE!" Hanyuu couldn't help the tears that poured down.

"Thank you, Kira! Thank you!" she said as she gave the older girl a hug. Just then Kira was engulfed in another light.

* * *

Kira found herself in a forest. She guessed this forest was in the outskirts of the Hinamizawa Village. She found that she was still in black and dark orange Anti-Human Battalions uniform. It consisted of a black and dark orange sailor uniform with a white bow tie, a dark orange skirt, white knee-high socks, and black shoes. She could probably just call it her school uniform. Her teammates aren't here with her. She's alone. She looked beside her, and saw a black bag laying there. She grabbed it, and opened it, revealing the contents inside. There were a couple of clothes in there, but nothing much else. Wait… She saw something shiny in the corner. She grabbed it. It was the black choker that Hinata had given to her. The same black one with a blue and green floral patterns with a blue-green star that reached down to her collarbone with the word 'beautiful' in kanji form engraved in the middle. She could feel tears swelling in her eyes. Hey, she may be the tough girl everyone knew, but lately she learned she could soften up from time to time. Thanks to Hinata, she doesn't have to be afraid to express her feelings from time to time. This one thing…this one necklace, which she gotten from the man she had come to love so dearly, meant the world to her. "Thank you…Hanyuu…" she whispered, softly as if the little demon girl could hear her. She immediately put the choker on around her neck. The coyote princess saw a note that was underneath all the clothes. 'Go to Hinamizawa School' was all it said. Kira guessed it was instructions left by Hanyuu for her. The rest, she concluded, was going to have to be figured out on her own. She grabbed her trusty sword, Sen Sureiyazu, with her made her way towards the village. As Kira began walking, she spotted some black chunks of hair. She stopped. She pulled on her hair to reveal that it was black instead of its golden color. She checked her eyes to show that she had human ears instead of a pair of furry, gray coyote ears perched on her head. Her tail was gone, too! Oh, my god! She's human! What happened to her demonic powers?! It's not even the night of the full moon! The now black-haired Kira figured they was no time to worry about that. She calmed down a bit. She's sure the answer will come to her soon.

* * *

"Class," a blue haired woman announced as all the student sat down quietly. "We have a new student. Please welcome her to our class and give her a warm welcome." She looked towards the door. "Come on in." The girl took that as her cue to enter. She opened the door, and everyone stared at her like she was an antique monument. She was wearing a black and dark orange sailor uniform. She had long black hair that reached down to her thighs, and sapphire blue eyes. She stood tall and confident as she was standing in front of the desk. "Class, this is Kira, our newest student. Please welcome Kira to our school, and show her how things work around here!" Chie-sensei turned her attention to Kira. "Kira, please introduce herself to the class."

"My name is Kira…" Kira paused as she tried to come up with a suitable surname. "…Hinata," she said, quickly. "I'm Kira Hinata. Please to meet you, everyone." On the outside Kira was smiling, but on the inside she was blushing madly. She just Hinata's surname. She used her beloved man's, Hideki Hinata, family's name. There were cheers of welcome go around her in the class. "Alright, Hinata-san, please take you seat in front of Ryuugu-san. Ryuugu-san, please raise your hand." A hand raised up high in the air. The hand belonged to a girl about her age with short orange-reddish hair and wearing a white and blue uniform. Kira graciously took steps until she sat down silently in front of the girl. She noticed that all the students were from different age groups. From children to teenagers. She was grateful that the seat was by the window. She could a feel eyes staring at her, but ignored them.

* * *

The bell rung. A girl with long green hair tied into a ponytail and a big bust wearing a white shirt, an unbuttoned yellow vest, a pinkish-red tie, and long reddish-pink skirt. "I, class representative Mion Sonozaki, declare it is time to ask questions to our newest student, Kira Hinata, to get to know her better." Kira found her desk surrounded by the other students, mainly teen male teens from the class.

"Um, Hinata-san, what is your favorite color?" one boy asked with a faint blush.

"Um, I like black, purple, red, and orange," she answered, as kindly as she could.

"What is your favorite food?"

"I like enjoy all kinds of meat and seafood. I also enjoy sushi."

Uh, Hinata-san, my dad owns a sushi bar. Do you want to come with me sometime?"

Um, maybe. Sure." The boy gasped in joy as is blush deepened. After a few more questions and a couple of inappropriate ones from a few students, the Q&A was over.

* * *

The bell rang once again, signaling the end of Kira's first day in school. The other students ran out the door. As the black haired girl was about to leave herself, she felt the presence of a few other students that remained. "Hinata-san, would you like to join our club?" Kira recognized that voice belonging to Mion. She looked up to see a group of five other students staring at her. There was Mion, a boy with short brown hair wearing a white shirt with a red undershirt and black pants, Ryuugu, a young girl with short blond hair and a black headband about the age of eleven or twelve wearing a green dress with black tights underneath, and a blue haired girl wearing a white blouse, a black skirt, and black suspenders. She recognized the blue haired girl as the corpse Hanyuu showed her earlier. She must be Rika. "Would you like to join our club, Hinata-san?" Mion asked once again.

"Sure, but what does your club do exactly?" Kira asked, curiously.

"We're a gaming club!" Mion stated, proudly. "We play games and all sort of fun activities."

"Okay, I'll join, but first…let me use the restroom. I'll be back in a minute." The black-haired girl raced out the room before any of them can assist on helping her find it. The blond-haired girl chuckled mischievously. She grabbed a rope and started tying things together, setting up all sorts of traps.

"Seriously, Satoko, you plan to set a trap on Hinata-san on her first day of school," the brown-haired boy said with a small sigh.

"Shut up, Keiichi," Satoko retorted. "Hinata-san, is our new club member, so of course I'm going to trap her. We'll just see how good she is at avoiding my traps." Satoko did her signature laugh as Keiichi shook his head.

"Don't be too hard her, Satoko," Mion said. "We don't want anything to happen to make her unable to play games with us." Just then, the door began to slide open. They all stared and waited in anticipation to see for what's about to come. Kira being bombarded by Satoko's traps. The Game Club members were shocked to see Kira dodging all of Satoko's traps with a little effort. She jumped, rolled, did somersaults and flips as she avoided each and every trap the blond-haired put up. Kira was surprised to see a whole different assortments of traps set up as soon as she opened the door to the class. Ink, erasers, buckets of water, thumb tack nails on the ground, ketchup, etc. started coming all of nowhere. Thankfully all those years of training and increasing her sense of danger paid off as she manage to dodge all of them without a scratch. The black-haired girl watched as they all gaped at her.

"H-how did you do that?" Keiichi finally asked.

"Do what?"

"That?" Mion pointed out. "How did you manage to avoid every trap Satoko set up? Nobody has been able to avoid all her traps without getting a scratch." Kira shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Practice, I guess," she replied. Satoko huffed.

"I'll get you next time, Hinata-san," the blond-haired girl declared.

So, that was your traps and your Satoko," she said. "Those traps were actually pretty great, especially if they came from a little kid like you. Nice work. Not bad, not bad. But it will take a lot more than a few traps to get me," she finished, confidently. Satoko blushed at the compliment.

"We'll see…"

"Hinata-san-"

"Please stop calling me 'Hinata' and just call me 'Kira', alright, Mion, everyone?" Kira interrupted her. Mion nodded her head in affirmative.

"Kira-chan, let me introduce you to the other club members. This is our 'trap master' Satoko Houjou," the green haired girl said as she pointed to the blond-haired girl. "That's our 'magician of words' Keiichi Maebara, 'raccoon' Rika Furude, 'cute mode' Rena Ryuugu, and I'm the 'club leader' Mion Sonozaki." She introduced all of them as they all did a little pose. "Welcome to our Game Club, Kira Hinata!" Mion tapped her chin. Since today's your first day, we can't come up with a suitable nickname for you yet. We only have three rules. One, winner gets decide the loser's punishment, two, win, no matter what, and three, the loser has to do the punishment game whatever it may be."

"This could turn out to be interesting," Kira said, amused. She couldn't help to see that Rika was looking at her strangely. When she turned to face her, Rika's face lit up with smile. Whether it was fake or real, Kira didn't know, but she'll keep her eyes open for any suspicious activity. They gathered the desks the together. They decided to play a game of Maids. After explaining the rules to Kira, they began.

* * *

The club members began walking outside of school. They're destination, home. "I can't believe you still lost to the new kid, Kei-chan," Mion snickered at the boy in the maid's outfit.

"Kii-chan," Rena said. "How did you get so good so fast?"

"I don't know, Rena. I just hate to lose in anything," Kira answered honestly.

"Where do you live, Kira-san," Keiichi asked, politely, trying to put his frustrations of humiliation and embarrassment down.

"I-I don't really have a place to live," she answered, quietly. They all stopped and gasped at her.

"Mii! Kii-chan, doesn't have a home," Rika said, sympathetically.

"Kii-chan, you can come live with me and Rika, if you want," Satoko offered.

"Thanks, Satoko, I will." They all chatted, and then they went their separate ways.

"_This is place isn't as bad as I thought,"_ Kira thought. _"It's nice, quiet and peaceful. I could get use to this."_

* * *

**(A/N: The end of the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I love writing it. Like I said, Kira is an OC character from my Hinata/OC Angel Beats fanfics. This is a Higurashi side-story. Side stories…well, think of them more like fillers stories to get more in-depth with a character, and to see what I, the author, could to do with my characters in different universes. I'll be making more side-stories, but not all of them with be from different anime. Mostly just Angel Beats. That is the fanfiction Kira is from. Continue to watch as Kira crosses each arc of Higurashi, and enjoy the show. And if they sound OOC, please don't be afraid to tell me. My mind sort of went blank towards the end. Anyway, please read and review! Constructive criticism is also welcomed!)**


	2. Oniarete-hen: A Club of Six

**(A/N: Here's the second chapter. Nothing much to say. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Oniarete-hen: A Club of Six

Kira woke up as soon as a ray of light hit her room. She groaned as she sat up. "Where am I?" she asked, curiously as she looked around. Just then Rika came bursting through the door of her room.

"Oh, Kira," she said with an innocent look. "You're awake? Satoko made breakfast for us, nipah! Mii, come eat!" And with that, Rika left the room the room. Now, she remembered. She's in Rika and Satoko's house outside the Furude Shrine in Hinamizawa Village. Kira went to the bathroom on the right side of her room to wash up. After about thirty minutes, she changed from her purple and black pajamas to a sleeveless, sky blue sundress that stopped at her mid thighs with black sash belt around the waist and white petal flowers, a pair of knee-high, black tights, ankle length, white socks, and black loafers. Of course, she still had on her black choker. She never takes it off, unless she's taking a bath.

* * *

Kira came downstairs to see that there was a table filled breakfast of beacon, eggs, and vegetables. "Whoa, Satoko… Did you cook all this? I'm impressed!" Kira said highly amused. Rika was wearing a green dress with white sandals, and Satoko was in a pink sleeveless button up shirt, short jeans with a white belt, and a pair of white shoes.

"What do you expect, Kii-chan?" Satoko said, proudly. "I'm the best kid cook in the world!" The black-haired teen just hummed in amusement as they all sat around, eating the meal Satoko prepared.

"So? Are you girls living her all by yourselves?"

"Yep!" they both chirped in unison.

"Why?" Kira's curious grew. If she was going to help these kids overcome the tragic fate that awaits them, she needs to know everything about them. Or at the very least, know more about the people she's helping. "What happened to your parents? How come you don't live with them?" Satoko and Rika's moods both just dropped. Kira quickly realized she said something she shouldn't have. "You don't have to tell me. I was just curious. I mean, it's not every day that kids live alone without a parent or a guardian." Rika's face brightens.

"Mii, it's okay. You were just curious. Curious Kira. Pat, pat, pat." The blue haired child patted her head.

"Do you guys mind showing me around the village?" she asked after they were all done eating.

"Ohohohoho! Of course we can, Kii-chan. But you better keep up. We don't wait for slackers," Satoko said.

* * *

Satoko and Rika just finished showing Kira around the whole village. "I can't believe everyone in the village knows each other," Kira said with a shake of her head. "This village must really have a close relationship." The children both just giggled. As they got to know her, Kira was a really fun, wild, and spirited girl. She was almost like Mion, except she wasn't afraid to show her feminine side from time to time. The difference between describing Mion and Kira in a few short sentences was…Kira is a wild girl, and Mion is a tomboy. They bet both of them will make the best of friends. They both stopped as they heard a group of voices.

"Come on, Kei-chan. You're a guy. You should be able to help."

"Grr! I'll show you, Mion!"

"Mii-chan, don't be so mean to Keiichi-kun!" Kira, Satoko, and Rika followed the sound of the voices until they reached their backyard to see Mion, Keiichi, and Rena seating around a blanket with a lunch buffet. They decided to make themselves known.

"Hey, why are you guys trespassing in our backyard?" Satoko asked with a frown.

"Um, your backyard? I believe this beautiful view is for everyone, Satoko-san," Keiichi fired back, mockingly. The blond-haired girl just pouted, knowing he had a point.

"Satoko-chan, Rika-chan, Kii-chan, why don't you guys come eat with us? Why don't you?" Rena asked. Kira and Rika sat on the blanket. Kira was in between Mion and Rena while Rika found a place between Rena and Keiichi. Satoko was grumbling while trying to find a spot for herself.

"Sorry, Satoko-san, but there's no room for you," Keiichi teased the poor blond-haired girl.

"That's not fair, Keiichi-san," Satoko whined. "I want to eat!"

"But there's not enough food or you."

"Yes, there is, Keiichi-kun. Rena made plenty of food for everyone," Rena said, happily as she scooted over to make room for Satoko while handing her a bento box. Satoko stuck her tongue out at Keiichi while taking her place in between Rika and Rena. The order of positions on the blanket were Keiichi, Mion, Kira, Rena, Satoko, and Rika. Kira observed them quietly as they all chatted, teased, and played around with each other. She watched as the brown-haired boy and the blond-haired child was fighting over a piece of Tayokoshi.

"If you think you are getting this last piece of Tayokoshi, Keiichi-san, then you have another thing coming," Satoko said with a challenging glare.

"We'll see about that, Satoko-san," Keiichi replied with a glare of his own. As they were both fighting over it, Kira swooped in, and took it in her mouth. She hummed in happiness. It was really good! Rena was a great cook! She had to get some tips from her someday, so she could cook meals like this for Hinata. She heard both Keiichi and Satoko whine and complain 'no fair'.

"The stronger and faster predator gets their meal quick before anyone else," Kira said with a sly smile. The group started having a competition of who could get most apple bunnies of Rena with Mion and Keiichi one team and Rika and Satoko on another. Kira smiled in amusement as she watched them. This reminded her of her friends in the Afterlife. Hinata, Sayaka, Skyla, Otonashi, Kanade, Yuri, and everyone else. She missed them. She missed them all so much, especially Hinata. She missed him the most…after all, he was her first friend and her first love. She wondered if he and everyone else has moved on to their next lives by now…just like she has. The black-haired girl was drifted from her thoughts when Rika and Satoko were declared the winners.

"Oh, Kii-chan, you didn't get a bunny apple. Sorry, sorry. Here have one," Rena said, apologetic as she handed Kira one.

"Oh, thanks, Rena," Kira said as she took it from the orange haired girl's hand.

"So, Kira-chan…why did you come to Hinamizawa in the first place?" Mion asked as all eyes turned towards Kira for a response. Kira immediately froze up as lots of painful memories flowed through her head. Her whole life was painful. It wasn't until she died, and went into the Afterlife and met Hinata was she happy as he gave her very happy memories and something to look forward to in the future someday when the both meet again in their reincarnated lives.

"Oh, it was just on whim, Mion," Kira said with a smile. "I usual just come and go. I'm like the wind, you know? The wind blows one minute and stops the next, just like me. I'm more like a wanderer."

"But why do you wander, Kira-san," Keiichi asked, curiously. "Don't your family worry about you?"

"I-I don't have a family," she chocked out, painfully. "My parents died a long time ago in an accident. I was younger than Satoko and Rika is right now when I was left an orphan. I never had a home before just like a told you. I'm used to living in hollowed out trees, caves, or hiding out in the middle of narrow streets. So, pretty much…I had a sucky and one hell of a life," she said with a laugh and rubbing the top of her head, sheepishly. They all looked down sadly.

"Sorry, Kira-chan," Mion said, sympathetically. "We didn't mean to bring up such painful memories.

"Don't worry about it, Mion," Kira said, waving her hand dismissively. "I was bound to tell you guys anyway."

"Kii-chan," Satoko said, slowly. "How long are you planning to stay in Hinamizawa?" The black-haired girl pondered on this for a minute.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it." It was true. She never really put much thought on how long she will be staying here. All she was here for was to prevent the disaster that was to befall this village from happening. After that…after that, she'll probably leave on her own to search for her beloved. To see if he had passed on into this life yet. And if he hasn't, she'll wait for him, no matter how long it takes.

"Well, you should at least stay until the Watanagashi Festival," Rika chimed in.

"Huh? There's a festival?" Keiichi asked. It seemed he didn't know about this festival.

"Yep!" Rena chirped. "It is the best time of year! We play games, eat out, and do lots of other fun things.

"And we do them all as a club," Mion added.

"After that, we throw cotton down a river…," Rika started.

"…To wash away all our sins and regrets," Satoko finished.

"The Watanagashi Festival sounds like fun," Kira said, gleefully. "I think I might stay in Hinamizawa until then." They all laughed in joy as they thought of having so much fun at this festival with old and new friends.

* * *

The next day, the Game Club of six was outside for P.E. class. Kira's hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing a white t-shirt, but instead of wearing those panty shorts the girls wore, she wore regular red shorty shorts. She blushed in embarrassment and slight anger as she was teased by Mion and Satoko about her modesty and shyness. "Alright! All club members gather around me!" Mion announced. All the club members formed a circle. "We're going to play something old, but it's the king of all outside games. We're going to play tag!" Everyone, except Keiichi and Kira, was excited. Keiichi went deadpanned, and Kira was just confused at the excitement. It was a game of tag. No big deal. The 'it' has to chase the other players, and tag them to get them to be 'it', right? That's all there is to it. Of course, she never got play it before. No one wanted to play with a freaky half-demon, like her anyone.

"Kira-san, what are you doing?" Keiichi's voice brought her out of her painful thoughts. "The game's started, and Satoko's 'it'. Run!" The black-haired girl took a second to register everything before chasing after him. She watched as Keiichi headed off in the direction of the shed. She spun around frantically, thinking of the perfect place to hide. She looked out towards the tree.

"_The forest… That's it!"_ Kira thought, triumphantly. _"Let's see if Satoko can keep up with me in the trees. I may not have powers back yet, but swinging on branches is my specialty. They don't call me the Spirit of the Forest for nothing."_ She made a mad dash into between some trees. She watched the whole game unfold before her. It seems that Rika has been caught by Satoko. Satoko was using a group of students to locate her, Keiichi, and Rena. Clever, Satoko. Very clever. But finding Kira alone isn't enough. She watched silently as Keiichi was smooth talking the other kids to trick them. She watched in slight anticipation and amusement as she say a kid point in her direction.

"Satoko-san, I found Kira-san," the girl said with glee. "She's over there in the forest, hiding behind some trees." Kira saw Satoko, Rika, and Mion all look in her direction. Their faces darkened as they ran towards her direction. Kira tried to find the quickest way out, but was stopped stone cold as she was surrounded.

"Ahahaha! We found you, Kira-chan," Mion said in a scary voice.

"We're going to eat you, Kii-chan," Satoko said in creepy voice.

"I wonder what Kira's guts taste like," Rika said in a horror-like voice.

"Before I'm eaten, I have one question, Satoko," Kira said, coyly. "You can use a net to catch a butterfly. You can use a rod to catch a fish. So what can you use to catch a person in the trees?" The question greatly confused them. The black-haired took this opportunity to grab a branch, and swing herself up upon it. She stuck her tongue out to them, childishly. "In the forest, you guys can never catch me." And with that, she hopped from branch to branch as quickly as her human legs can take her.

"H-how does she do that?" Satoko asked in surprise.

"Kira-chan is one amazing girl," Mion said, impressed. "I'm liking her more and more everyday." Kira made sure to stay high up in trees closes to the school. It was funny to see Rena leaving Keiichi to get caught. After much running around, and playing cat and mouse, Keiichi was about to catch Rena until she used her sweet, innocent look to stall for time until the bell rung, signaling the end of the game. The six club members gathered around once again. "I declare Rena, me, and 'forest girl' Kira as today's club games winners!" Mion announced.

"Wait…! Mion, you weren't a zombie?" Keiichi asked, astonished.

"Nope, I was only pretending to be one. Pretty smart, huh?" Mion said with a laugh. Keiichi only grumbled in anger as Kira smiled amused. Every day was fun. She never had this much fun in her life. Except in the Afterlife, where she had plenty of fun and romantic times with Hinata. She never wanted this fun to stop. Who would want to destroy this fun? Who? She'll just had to keep her guard up, and her eye open.

* * *

A few days have passed. Kira and the others hadn't been able to do much in the way of club activities. Not with Mion and Rika being busy with the Watanagashi Festival coming up. As time went by Kira was observing the village, and its people. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary as of yet. But she couldn't tell that now. She's only been here a few days, and Hanyuu said there was going to be some type of disaster coming to this village. She's just going to have be patient and keep her guard up.

* * *

It was finally the day of the festival. Kira eyes widen in surprised. She has never been to a festival before. There was game and food booths as far as the eyes can see. "Kira seems speechless," Rika observed.

"You better close your mouth Kii-chan, or else bugs may come in," Satoko snickered. The black-haired girl quickly shut her mouth as a faint blush appeared on her face. Kira and Satoko were dressed in their everyday clothes, and Rika was in a shrine maiden outfit. Satoko's face brightens. "Oh, there's Mion-san, Rena-san, and Keiichi-san." She pouts irritably. "It's about time they show up." They all grouped together and greeted each other with some comments and snide remarks here and there.

"Okay, let's get started with the food courts, shall we?" Mion smiles devilishly. "Let's see if you guys can beat this old man in an eating contest." Everyone was getting hyped up. The first one was a Tayokashi contest. Keiichi ended up rolling on the floor because of the spiciness. "You shouldn't have tried to eat them all at once, Kei-chan," the green haired girl playfully scolded. The winner as surprisingly Kira with Mion coming in second. The club members all grasped in surprised.

"I won! I won!" Kira cheered as if she won a noble prize.

"Kii-chan just beat Mii-chan," Rena said. "Congrats, Kii-chan!"

"I won't be beat again," Mion said while pouting. Next up was the ice shaving contest. Keiichi ended having a brain freeze. Kira decided to eat at a moderately slow place as to avoid ending up like him.

"Try melting it in your mouth, Keiichi-san," Satoko advised.

"It's…too…cold," Keiichi said while shivering.

"Ahahahaha… You have to put syrup on it. Like this." Mion poured syrup on the ice shavings, and popped it in her mouth. After a few rounds, Mion won. After trying out a few more food booths, they decided to play a new game. "Alright, Rena," Mion said. "You decide the next game."

"Okay! I'll be the judge, and you guys go find a bunch of adorable things. You l have a minute."

"Oh, this will be easy. I know what you like, Rena-chan," Mion boasted.

"I got this one in the bag," Satoko said, using her signature laugh.

"Ready…go!" Mion, Kira, Satoko raced off to find something cute. Well, rather Mion and Satoko raced off into the crowd while Kira was casually walking around. The black-haired girl disappeared into the woods. She picked a bunch of flowers. The flowers ranging colors from red, white, pink, yellow, and orange. She decided to make a flower crown. She hoped this was enough to fit Rena's size. The minute was up, and everyone gathered around.

"Here's my item, Rena-chan," Mion said, proudly as she raised old diamond-shaped tins.

"How cute," Rena giggled with a blush.

"Ohohohoho! I can top that." Satoko held up a sign of a hand drawing of an old lady feeding a cat.

"That's so…adorable!" Rena cheered.

"Everybody knows hand drawings are better than those signs Mion picked," the blond-haired girl said.

"I'm next," Rika said.

"Rika-chan is up to something," Mion says with a smirk. Rika preformed a cute act by falling down, and giving Rena a cute, innocent, hurt look.

"Are you okay, Rika-chan?!" Rena said in a panic while helping the blue haired girl up. "Are you?!" Rika looked at her.

"Mii," she said, cutely, and Rena completely lost it.

"Rika-chan is so cute! I want to take her home!" She started rubbing her cheeks against the child's. Keiichi decided to take Rena out to the forest. Soon Rena came wobbly back. There was a spat between Mion, Keiichi, and Satoko about what he showed her with the former two thinking he showed something perverted. It was proven wrong when Rika pulled out a small monkey chain that apparently the only male member made out of his pocket.

"Kii-chan, you haven't shown me anything yet. Have you not gotten anything? Have you?" Rena said. They all looked at her expectantly.

"Uh, y-yeah. I got something. Something I learned how to make since I was a kid." Kira was visibly shaking, and a light blush appeared her face. Her shyness was getting the best of her yet again. She held out the flower crown that she made minutes ago. The club all gasped at the many different colors. "Flower Princess Rena Ryuugu!" Kira said with authority. "Here is your crown!" She laughed playfully as placed the crown upon Rena's head.

"Kii-chan…it's so…adorable!" Rena's face was practical red as she was going into overdrive cute mode. "I'm definitely take this home! Thank you, Kii-chan!" The club members all new that the winner of this game goes to Kira. A flash then went off.

"Hi, everyone," a grown man's voice said.

"Hi, Tomitake-san," they all greeted, except for Kira as she was carefully analyzing this person up and down. He looked to be a middle-aged man with brownish-gray hair and ruby colored eyes. He wore a brown cap, a dark blue tank top, cameo pants, and brown shoes. He was holding camera in his hands.

"I see that everyone's hyped up as usual," Tomitake said. Kira seemed to tone the rest of the conversation out as she gazed at all the festival goers.

"_I wonder if we ever meet again, will Hinata take me to a lively festival like this?" _the black-haired girl thought with a faint blush.

"Oh, and who is this lovely lady?" The cameraman's question brought Kira out of her fantasy.

"Oh, this is Kira, our newest club member. She just joined a week ago," Mion said while introducing her. She gave Tomitake a wink. "Don't let her shyness fool you. She's a wild, spirited girl." The green haired girl gave a hearty laugh as Kira blushed in embarrassment. After a club group discussing Tomitake was able to able to become an honorary citizen member of the club. The club members all played many more games. Next up came the shooting gallery game. "This game is very simple," Mion said. "Whoever gets the biggest prize wins."

"Oh, look at how big that is," Satoko said while pointing at the giant teddy bear.

"It's so adorable," Rena screamed out, excitedly.

"It's official. Whoever gets the giant teddy bear wins," Mion declared. After a few rounds of rock-paper-scissors, she went up first. She managed to knock down three medium-sized candy boxes. Up next was Satoko. After the first couple shots she managed to make the bear wobble, but she decided to get a box of candies next to it. After Satoko was Kira. The black-haired girl was a trouble-shooter. The group could tell by the way she completely missed the first bullet, and only grazed the bear in the second. Kira spotted something in the corner of her eye while taking aim once again. She carefully took aim at the object. In a swift motion, she shot and knocked down the item. It was a small stuffed coyote doll. The owner gave it to her. She looked at the other club members will big, child-like, innocent eyes.

"I want this," was the only words she mouthed. The group looked at her silently, and then just shrugged their shoulders. Nobody could knock down that teddy bear. Not even 'cute mode' Rena, or Tomitake could take it down. Finally, Keiichi was able to get the teddy bear by using three rifles at once. He gave the bear to Rena which she reluctantly took. It was time for the ceremonial dance. The club members all gathered around in front of the altar as they watched Rika performed her ceremonial dance with a sacred hoe. Kira watched memorized at the beauty and grace of the blue haired girl's dance. Afterwards, she cut the futons open, and cottons were passed out. The festival goers offered a silent prayer to their guardian deity, Oyashiro-sama before tossing their cottons into the river, washing away all evil spirits from within them into the stream.

* * *

The Watanagashi Festival was finally coming to an end. Kira started wandering the streets. An old lady trying to cheer up a baby caught her attention. "What's the matter, old lady?" Kira asked. The lady looked up.

"Oh, this is my grandson," the old lady said. "He's parents went out-of-town, and I've been looking after him for them until they came back." The baby continued to cry louder. "I just can't seem to get him to stop crying. His mother used to sing to him."

"I can help with that," the black-haired girl said. "This is a song my mother used to sing to me when I was little." She took deep breath, and commenced singing.

_Haru ni saku hana_

_(Flowers bloom in spring)_

_Natsu hirogaru sora yo_

_(Oh, the sky spreads in summer)_

_Kokoro no naka ni_

_(They're engraved and sparkling)_

_Kizamarete kirameku_

_(In my heart)_

Kira was singing so beautifully. Her voice was like a thousand angels. She was blissfully unaware of the crowd she as drawing in by her singing. Even the trees and flowers seemed to be dancing to her angelic singing.

_Asa ni furu ame_

_(Rain falls in the morning)_

_Mado o tozasu hi ni mo_

_(Even on a day when I shut the window)_

_Mune ni afureru hikari wa_

_(The light overflowing to my chest)_

_Kumo no ue_

_(Is from above the clouds)_

_Yorokobi kanashimi_

_(Joy and sorrow)_

_Subete idaite aruite iru_

(I hold everything close while I'm walking)

_Watashi no te to_

_(They're things that firmly join)_

_Kimi no te o_

_(My hand)_

_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

_(And your hand together)_

All the people from the festival seem to be listening intensely to her singing. Even the club members who was gaping at her in awe. They never knew Kira could sing like that.

_Aki wa mizube ni_

_(Autumn is at the waterside)_

_Fuyu kozue ni hisomu_

_(Winter lurks at the treetop)_

_Sekai no oku no_

_(There's a boundless kindness)_

_Kagirinai yasashisa_

_(Deep in the world)_

_Yoru ga kuru tabi_

_(Every time when night comes)_

_Inori o sasageyou_

_(Let's offer a prayer)_

_Ashita kuru hi o_

_(Let's quietly greet)_

_Shizuka ni mukaeyou_

_(The day to come tomorrow)_

_Watashi o michibiku_

_(Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away)_

_Tooi tooi yobigoe yo_

_(Guides me)_

_Hohoemu you ni_

_(As if it smiles)_

_Utau you ni_

_(As if it sings)_

_Hibiku kaze no oto_

_(The sound of wind echoes)_

_Yorokobi kanashimi_

_(Joy and sorrow)_

_Subete idaite aruite iru_

_(I hold everything close while I'm walking)_

_Watashi no te to_

_(They're things that firmly join)_

_Kimi no te o_

_(My hand)_

_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

_(And your hand together)_

With that, Kira finished her song. She jumped in surprise when she heard a loud applause. "That was amazing, Kii-chan," Satoko said, cheerfully as she ran up to the older girl, and hugged her.

"You sure surprised this old man, Kira-chan," Mion said with a wink.

"You were great, Kira-san," Keiichi praised her.

"Kira's voice was so beautiful. You should sing again in the next Watanagashi Festival," Rika said with an innocent smile. Kira blushed at all the praise she was getting.

"Thank you young lady," the old lady said, gratefully. "Look, he stopped crying." It was true. The baby was giggling happily as it was reaching his tiny hands towards Kira. Kira smiled brightly.

"I-I'm so glad," Kira said. The old lady bowed respectively at her.

"Thanks once again." She took the baby stroller and left with the baby now sleeping baby.

"Your…welcome…," Kira called out towards the old lady as she disappeared.

"You were singing to that baby, Kira-san?" Keiichi said. Kira nodded her head.

"Wow! Kii-chan is a really good person," Rena said. Everyone left, except for Kira and Keiichi. The two newbies walked together in silence. Both didn't know want to say to each other, but then decided to have a casual conversation.

"Oh, isn't that, Tomitake-san," Keiichi said as he pointed over to where they could see somebody in the distance. It was indeed Tomitake as they approached closely. As they got closer they noticed that he was with a woman with blond hair that reached all the way to her upper back, and orange-yellow eyes. She wore a pink shirt with a one button, green jacket over it. She had on blue pants, and black heels. But there was something that Kira didn't like about this woman. She made her hair stand on ends. Kira saw them all looking at her in shock. The black-haired girl quickly covered her mouth. She didn't realize when she started growling. She clutched her stuffed coyote tighter.

"I got to go, Keiichi," Kira said, quickly. "See ya." She waved goodbye and left. As Kira was walking, she was deep thought. _"That woman… I don't like her,"_ the black-haired girl thought with a serious face. _"There's something amiss about her. My instincts tell me to watch out for her, and I know my instincts are almost never wrong. I'm going to have to keep my guard up."_

* * *

**(A/N: The end of the second chapter. Wow. This chapter was long than I originally thought. Okay, to make you guys less confused. The sky blue sundress with black sash belt around the waist and white petal flowers, a pair of knee-high, black tights, ankle length, white socks, and black loafers is Kira's everyday clothes, and her black and dark orange sailor uniform is Kira's school uniform. It seemed Kira had a great time at the Watanagashi Festival. I wonder what's next. Oh, and just make sure we're clear… this whole story is told from Kira's perspective, alright? I won't say POV exactly, seeing as this story isn't first person, just told of how she sees things. Alright! Please read and review! Oh, the song Kira was singing came from Kobato called Ashita Kuru Hi (The Day to Come Tomorrow) I don't own the song.)**


	3. Oniarete-hen: Paranoia

**(A/N: Here's the third chapter. This when things start to get freaky. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Oniarete-hen: Paranoia

Everything went back to how it usual was with the Watanagashi Festival over and done with. Class was boring as usual, and Kira just spent her time thinking about everything that happened so far while looking out the window. "Is there something wrong, Kii-chan?" The black-haired girl snapped out as she looked back to see Rena staring at her with a worried expression. "You've been spacing out during class? Is there something wrong? Is there?" Kira gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nothing's wrong, Rena," she said, gently. "I was just thinking about how great it is to have a home. I never had a home before, so…" She trailed off.

"It's great to have a home and friends, isn't it?" Rena gave a smile of her own. "I'm glad you feel that Hinamizawa is your home. I'm so happy!" She giggled happily, and Kira laughed along with her.

The bell rung, and it was officially time for the Game Club meeting. "Alright, the game we'll play is a mystery game," Mion announced. There were cheers all around. "Since everyone's tired from last night's festival, I've decided to go easy on the punishment game. The losers have to play fetch for the winner."

"What is fetch?" Keiichi asked, confused.

"I hope I don't lose…," Rena said, quivering a bit.

"I'll make mincemeat out of you Keiichi-san," Satoko said with a small smirk.

"Go easy on him, Satoko," Kira said while ruffling her hair a bit. Lately, she's been getting closer to Satoko out of all the members of the club. "Keiichi is still a naïve boy. He doesn't know much anything."

"Keiichi is going to lose big time, Kei-chan!"

"Hey, you don't know about the punishment game either, Kira-san!" the brown-haired boy retorted.

"Fetch is where the loser gets items for the winner," Rika answers. As usual she's the only one who gives a straightforward answers. Mion got out the board game. After a brief explanation of the rules, the game commenced. "I got it!" the green haired girl shouted. "The culprit is 'Rika'! The weapon was 'poison'! And the location is 'lounge'!"

"Correct!" Rika announced. The shuffled the cards again, and started over.

"I have the answer," Kira said, causing almost everyone to look at her in shock, except Keiichi. "The culprit is 'Satoko'. The weapon was a 'rope'. The location was 'bathroom'."

"C-correct," Rena said, hesitantly.

"How did you know that so fast, Kira-chan," Mion said. "The round just barely started." The black-haired girl just shrugged her shoulders.

"Instincts," was the only thing she said as the game continued. Rounds and rounds of games continued on. Mion was leading in first place followed by Satoko, then Kira, Rika, Rena, and with Keiichi coming in last place. The male member decided to take a trip to the restroom in the middle of the game. Kira spotted Rena leaving as well out of the corner of her eye just moments after he did. Minutes went back, and she came back, but Keiichi was nowhere to be found. It's been about thirty minutes before he came back. Kira noticed the slightly strange, almost horrified look on his face, which the other club members seemed oblivious to. Keiichi tried to keep a plain, straight, cheerful face, but she could see right through his façade. She could see it in his eyes. The fear he tried to desperately to hide. The game was over with Mion be declared the winner, and Keiichi the loser.

* * *

Kira decided to climb up in a tree branch and think about the today's events, and how strange Keiichi has been acting. _**"Be careful."**_ She turned to see Hanyuu's ghost form floating next to her.

"What do you mean?" Kira questioned, although, she knew the answer. She just wanted her to confirm it.

"_**Keiichi,"**_ the demon girl whimpered. _**"Be careful around him."**_

"Why?"

"…" She remained silent. The black-haired just sighed.

"You don't have to tell me now, if you're afraid of how I'll take your answer. But trust me, I've been through worse than anything you can come up with. And don't worry, I can handle myself. Even…in this form." Kira was referring to her human half self. Her demonic powers are still gone, and she still doesn't know why. She gave the purple haired girl a reassuring smile, and she vanished.

* * *

The next day, Kira was paying close attention to Keiichi. He apparently didn't get any sleep last night, so he decided to take a nap. Kira opted to take a nap as well. Not that she was tired, it's just that class was boring to her it's always was, and wanted to take a nap this time around. Well, it was more like she was mediating, then taking a snore. "Do you think the curse struck again this year?"

"I think so…" It appeared that Mion and Rena was having a very peculiar conversation. What is this about a curse?"

"Old man, Tomitake-san, died in a very mysterious way. I heard from my Batcha that he committed suicide by clawing out his own throat. The curse has struck again this year. This is the fifth year in a row that the curse has struck."

"…san? He…Oyashiro-sama's curse?" Kira could make out almost every word that Mion spoke. She was trying to be quiet, but she was apparently not very good at it. However, she could barely make out Rena's words. Dammit, if only she had demonic hearing and senses, she'll be able to hear them easily. Curse her dull human senses.

"The woman, who was with Tomitake-san, was demoned away."

"Oyashiro-sama's curse…I'm…next…" Even though, Kira could barely make out Rena, she sounded very convinced and scared. She took a pick at them from the corner of her eye to see the orange haired girl trembling slightly, and the green hired girl trying to calm her down. But there were questions running through her head. Oyashiro-sama? Isn't that the name of the guardian deity enshrined in the Furude Shrine? In other word, aren't they indirectly talking about Hanyuu? And what was this about a curse? If there was a curse, she would have sensed it, right? And demoned away? Isn't that another word spirited away? Demons…hmph! Nothing's so scary about demons. Then again, she was practically a half-demon with her powers missing, which rendered her a mere human with no powers. But there were no demons that night at the Watanagashi Festival. But two people were killed that night. Tomitake and that woman. Good riddance! Kira didn't like her anyway. She would have sensed a demon nearby with or without her powers. She thought that was enough of eavesdropping on her friends. She gave a huge yawn which startled all the club members, and even woke up Keiichi from his 'nap'. "Whoa, Kira-chan! You scared me!" Mion said, still startled with her hand to her heart.

"Sorry, Mion," Kira said, sheepishly.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Rena asked, politely.

"Yep! Sure did!"

"What did you dream about? What was it?"

"Hmm, I can't remember." The orange haired girl's face faltered.

"Oh, that's too bad…" The black-haired girl just laughed lightly.

"_Thanks to Hinata, I've been smiling and laughing a lot these days,"_ she inwardly thought. _"It's thanks to him that I can smile again. He wants to see me smile and be happy. It doesn't want me to be how I used to be…angry, sad, and lonely. He doesn't want me to feel like that anymore. No matter how many times I've pushed him away, he was persisted. He never stopped trying to be my friend. And in the end it paid off. He gave my smile back. He gave my happiness back. I'm so glad that I've met him."_ "Uh, I have to use the restroom," Kira said, abruptly standing up.

"Go ahead," Chie-sensei said. The black-haired girl nodded her head. As she strolled past Keiichi's desk, she stopped.

"I know, you weren't taking a nap, KEIICHI," she said in a somewhat mysterious voice.

"What?" Even though she couldn't see his face, she could tell by his voice that he was startled by her assumptions. "What…? H-how do you know?"

"You can't fool me, Keiichi. You can't fool me." If the male member of the club could see her face, he would see the cryptic smile plastered on there. The day went by without a hunch.

* * *

But the next day at school, Kira noticed that Keiichi was out.

"Maebara-san is out with a cold today," Chie announced.

"_A cold, huh?"_ Kira thought, grumbling. _"How ludicrous…"_ The black-haired tried to fake having a stomach ache, so she could get out of school for the day also. Chie allowed her to do so, but I also gave her a pass to get herself checked out of at some clinic. Irie Clinic, it seemed. Her going to some strange doctor she doesn't know. Hmph! Yeah, right. When pigs learn to grow wings and fly. The only person she'll trust to heal her is Sayaka.

* * *

Kira decided to take a stroll through the forest on the outskirts of the village. Just being surrounded by trees calms her down so much, and relaxes her mind. What she could she say? The forest was practically a second home to her. She breathed the wild, she lived in the wild, and she was born to be wild and free. The black-haired girl unintentionally saw Keiichi get in a car with some middle-aged man wearing a suit. _"Not so sick now, are you, Keiichi?"_ she thought, amused. They started driving off, so she decided to follow…remembering she keep herself hiding all the while.

* * *

The car stopped in front of a restaurant. As Keiichi and that man came out, Kira prompted to follow them, but then she paused. She couldn't let Keiichi know she was here…she was following him. Much less, that man he's with. He gave her the same weird feeling as that woman who mysterious disappeared on the night of the Watanagashi Festival. But this feeling was the opposite. It was more of excited anticipation than the creepy and mysterious feeling. She thought things through for how to approach them without being seen. She choose to listen to them through the roof. "The…deaths…connected…circle…friends, Maebara-san?" It sounded like the man was talking to him.

"My…friends?"

"Five weeks… Mion Sonozaki-san…fight with…manager…before his death. The couple…fell…cliff…remember? They…daughter…them. Satoko Houjou-san…daughter. The priest couple…daughter…Rika Furude-san. The housewife…Satoko-san's step aunt." It appeared that they were all talking the deaths in the past five years. So, all the deaths are somehow related and/or connected to her friends in someway.

"Mion…? Satoko-san…? Rika-chan…?"

"Rena Ryuugu-san…not…outsider…"

"Huh? What do you mean…?" That statement seemed to have caught Keiichi off guard. Kira could tell by the sound of his voice.

"Rena-san…Ibaraki…last year. She…broke…windows…campus."

"She did? All…in campus?"

"She…counseling. The conversation…recorded… Oyashiro-sama…"

"Oyashiro-sama?"

"Rena-san lived…Hinamizawa…until…elementary...moved back…last year." There seemed to be a long pause. Kira was sort of frustrated because she could barely make out any words with her human hearing. At least, she was learning some intriguing things from their conversation. So, Satoko and Rika are really orphans just like her, huh? At least they have the whole village to look after them, though.

"What… Kira…?" Kira's ears perked up at the sound of her name.

"Who's Kira?"

"She's the new resident to Hinamizawa? Her…Kira Hinata? What about…? Who…connected…?"

"Hmmm…? I don't know… I've never of…Kira-san…? But if you are curious…up for…" Tch, Keiichi really needs to mind his own business. He'll never get any answers about her. She's practically unknown to the human world. But in the demon world she is infamous. The black-haired girl heard the door open, revealing Keiichi and the man called Ooishi heading back in the car, and on the road again.

* * *

Kira decided to lay high in the trees. Her mind rolled in all the information she obtained from that one conversation. She didn't realize how tired she was before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_When he got to the roof seemingly no one was there. "Hello!" he shouted. Still no answer. "Hey, Kira! Where are you?"_

_"Not so loud," a rather annoyed voice said. "I heard you the first time." The bluenett turned around to meet Kira in her demon form in a traditional priestess outfit like they wore back in Feudal times. Her top was white with black pants and white sandals, and her golden hair was tied into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck by a black ribbon. She walked over to the blue-haired boy. "My ears are sensitive, you know."_

_"Sorry," Hinata said sheepishly._

_"So, what did you want to talk about?"_

_"If you don't mind me asking HOW did you get your powers?" he asked, getting straight to the point, which was so unlike him. Kira looked at him long and hard then sighed._

_"Are you humans really THAT stupid?"_

_"No…we just don't understand why you have supernatural powers."_

_"I've had these powers since the day I was born." Hinata was in awe-shocked at this. "Hey, Hinata, do you know what a hybrid is?" He was stunned again. Did she JUST call him by HIS name, and not 'human' or 'mortal'?_

_"Isn't it a mix breed between two different species," he answered, snapping out of his daze._

_"Correct." Kira started walking over to the railing._

_"Then you are…"_

_"That's right I'm a hybrid…" she interrupted Hinata before he could finish. She turned around to face him. "…Between a demon and a human." Hinata stood there in total silence and awe. "But we don't call it a demon hybrid. We just call it being a half-demon. You know, half-demon and half-human, mixed." She sat on top of the railing. _

_Hinata looked at astonished for the millionth time that day. "Aren't you going to tell me anything about yourself?"_

_"Huh? Oh," he said as he came out of his state of shock. "I play baseball."_

_"What's baseball?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. It was the golden girl's turn to be confused._

_"You don't know what baseball is?" Kira shook her head. Hinata chuckled a bit. "Man, I've got a lot to teach you." He started telling her what baseball is, and how he started playing it. All the games and teams his team competed against. Overall, it sounded like he had a pretty good life, except when he cost his team an important game. He became depressed afterwards, and started taking drugs from a stranger. Sometime later he got hit by a truck, which he didn't see coming, and ended up here in the Afterlife._

_"Wow," Kira said after his life story was over. "I'm not one to sympathize with other people, so don't expect me to say anything."_

_"I guess not," he chuckled. "You're not at all how I imagined you'll be." He watched her as she got down off the rail. She sat down on the ground, bringing her knees to her chest and leaning against the railing._

_"What do you mean?" she asked as he got down next to her._

_"Well…I thought you were cold-hearted, emotionless, cruel, and vicious. But really you're actually calm, intelligent, sweet, and pretty." He blushed on the last part. Kira was blushing slightly also. No one has ever called her pretty before, at least, not in her face because they were also scared of her._

_"Oh," was all bluenett said. There was a comfortable silence between them. "Well, aren't you going to tell me about your life?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence Kira visibly stiffened. Hinata could feel the incredible anger and sadness radiating off of her, and could clearly see her claws digging into the ground. Her face was covered by her bangs, so he couldn't see the expression it showed._

_"Why?" was all she let out after a few minutes. It was pained, and it made Hinata's heart wrench in pain, too, seeing her like this. He didn't know why, but somewhere deep down he wanted to make her pain go away. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to see her smile, and hear her laugh. Not the lonely, menacing laugh she had when they first met after they captured her, but a happy, joyous one. Hinata grabbed her shaking hands, which had dug deep into the roof of the school, and held them._

_"Please tell me," Hinata pleaded. Kira lifted her head up to look him in the eye, gold-green staring at royal blue. Her face was the same emotionless expression they always are, but he could clearly the anger, pain, sorrow, and extreme loneliness in those gold-green depths._

_"Why do you want to know?" she repeated. She mentally cursed herself. Her voice wasn't how she wanted it to sound. She wanted it to sound angry for him causing her THAT question, but instead it came out pained AGAIN._

_"Because I'm your friend." This made Kira's eyes widen in surprise._

_"Why do you want to be my friend? I'm a murderer! You've seen what I did, I KILLED all those NPCs! Why do you still want to be MY friend?"_

_"Because you're not evil!" Hinata shouted, causing Kira to gasp. "I can tell somehow. You're just angry, sad, and lonely. If you were truly bad, you wouldn't have gone on this 'date' with me. You would 'killed' me the first chance you got. I KNOW that you were just…misunderstood…deep in your heart…you're kind, smart, sweet, good…," he paused as he thought back to Kira, and how beautiful she looked in her dress she wore to the Grand Blandid. "…And the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on." This caused Kira to blush a deep red._

_"Are this much of a flirt?"_

_"Hahahaha." Hinata was blushing, too, while scratching the back of his head nervously. "Well, yeah. I get that a lot." Then the bluenett got serious again. "But please tell me. What happened in your life?" Kira sighed in content._

_"Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone else…ANYONE." Swear it on your life."_

_"I swear I won't tell anyone," he promised._

_"Alright." She took a deep breath, and leaned back against the railing while looking up at the starry, night sky. "My life…is something I wish to forget. And not just the horrible parts…everything…and I mean everything. When I came here I was hoping I will never regain my lost memories, but that didn't happen." Hinata was astonished beyond belief. Why was she saying all this?_

_"What about your parents?" he couldn't help, but choke out._

_"My parents?" The golden girl thought for a moment. "My father was a full coyote demon, and my mother was a human. They meet when my father saved my mother from a vicious bear demon. He saved her, and then they fell in love. They had to keep their love in secrecy because the people of my mother's village will never approve of her falling in love with a demon. They had a happy life together, but that didn't last long though." Kira paused._

_"This girl HAS been through so much," he thought sadly. Hinata couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. Her life was FAR worse than Yuri's, and he thought hers were the worst. Yuri only lost her three siblings, but she still had her parents and friends to look after her. Kira had no one. She lost her home, her parents…everything. She had to live alone the rest of her life, with the thought of being hunted every day of your life, wondering if you'll be able to live to see another day. He could never survive like that. He would have probably committed suicide long ago. But Kira…Kira…she managed to stay alive till the very end. She never gave up! She's one the strongest people he knows, both mentally and physically._

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kira glowered. Hinata was giving her a sympathetic look, which angered her. She swiftly got up on her feet. She didn't someone else's pity. She was a fighter! She never felt sorry for herself, and she sure as hell didn't need it from someone else! She hates it when someone always feel sorry for her. She wasn't weak! It's so damn annoying!_

_"I'm sorry," the bluenett said while standing on his own two feet._

_"I don't need your sympathy," she growled, cutting him off. "I don't need your damn pity! I don't need anything from you!" Her voice was getting louder and louder, and she was getting angrier by the second. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." Kira turned to walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the bluenett's chest. Hinata was…was…embracing her? Kira's anger quickly vanished when he tightened his arms, which were already wrapped around her slim waist. He was a head taller than her. Usually, she will feel angered if a man was hugging her, but with Hinata, all she felt was comfort, and that all her pain and loneliness was going away. She rested her hands on his chest. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest, and her cheeks were turning red._

_"Tell me," Hinata whispered in her ear, tighten his arms, causing her blush to darken. "Tell me what I can do to make it all go away." They stayed like that in each other's embrace under the night sky._

* * *

Kira woke up from her dream. It was the first date Hinata took her on. It was a nice and subtle date. They were just trying to get to know each other better. That was the first time when she didn't feel all alone in the world. Where she truly felt accepted, comforted, and safe. The black-haired girl looked up in the sky to see that it was nightfall. She decided to go hunting. She found a couple of rabbits, and took care of them before they could bat an eye.

* * *

"Ah, Kii-chan, where have you been all day?"

"We were worried about you, Kira." As soon as Kira stepped inside the house, she was greeted and questioned by both Satoko and Rika. She ruffled both their hands playfully.

"I took a nap outside. Sorry to worry you two," she answered, honestly.

"Why were you sleeping outside, Kii-chan?" the blond-haired girl asked, curiously.

"Well, I slept outside a lot when I was a kid, so, naturally, I've gotten used to it. It's actually quite comfortable sleeping on a tree branch."

"Ohohohoho! Then the next time you decide to take a nap, I might get you, Kii-chan," the child said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Well see…," the older girl said, giving her a playful smirk. Kira headed towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Kira?" Rika asked as she spotted the black-haired girl empty the contents of her plastic bag.

"Making dinner," was her simple response. She dumped and the rabbits she caught as well as a few fishes, and other ingredients on the counter.

"Eh…? What is that?" Satoko poked at the rabbit's carcass, but immediately pulled her hand back as if it grabbed at her.

"A dead rabbit." The child jumped in shock, and had a grossed out look on her face. Kira was seriously planning to cook that? Kira gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's not as gross as you think, Satoko. I had to eat this. It's better than you think when you cook it."

"Okay…," the blond-haired child said, unconvinced while walking away, letting Kira do her job. Kira began cutting up the rabbits, and boiling them in a pot. Of course, she cut of the heads, and threw them out. Eating the head is gross. Nobody wants a dead rabbit staring at them just when they are about to take a bite out of it. She put the fishes on a skillet. From afar, Satoko and Rika watched slightly intrigued by Kira's…dare they say…strange cooking.

* * *

A couple of hours later, dinner was ready. Both of the children where both anxious and scared for what's to come. But what they saw surprised them. On their plate were seasoned rabbit limbs with herbal sauce over it. The fishes looked cooked to perfection. It had some kind of lemony scent to it. And there was spoonful of mashed potatoes off to the side covered in a few pieces of basely. It smelled delicious, and looked divined. The two kids eyes almost bugged out of their eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for? Eat!" Kira said as she began digging in. Satoko and Rika both took a bite, and they hummed in happiness. This was…good! Strange, but good, nonetheless! After dinner, Satoko decided that she wanted to do the dishes since Kira did the cooking. The black-haired girl yawned loudly. The moon was up by this time. What time was it? Maybe around midnight. She decided to take a nap, so she could get a goodnight's ret before heading off to school the next day. She wouldn't want to cause too much suspicious of missing two days of school in a row. She hopped in her bed, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Two days have passed and Keiichi was acting stranger and stranger. It was like he was scared and suspicious of all his friends. And Kira didn't know why. Maybe, if she found out, she'll be able to quell his fears. But how can she do that without making him even more suspicious, and revealing that she was following him everywhere? It was later that afternoon while Kira was taking her afternoon stroll, she spotted Rena walking on the pavement with a sad, hurtful look on her face. "Hey, Rena!" Kira shouted to get the girl's attention.

"Oh? Hey, Kii-chan…" Rena tried to give a cheerful smile, but Kira could see right through her façade.

"Rena? What happened to your hand?" the black-haired girl asked, genuinely concerned.

"Uh…nothing, Kii-ch-" Before the orange haired girl could finish her hands were grabbed by the other teen's. Kira gasped slightly at her hands. Her fingers looked bruised, damaged, and broken. This wasn't no accident. Someone did this on purpose.

"Who did this, Rena?" Kira hissed so lowly.

"Huh?" Rena didn't her hear.

"Who hurt you?!" she practically growled/yelled out, causing the other girl to become startled and whimper slightly. Rena looked at Kira's piercing gaze. Something told her not to lie to her.

"K-Keiichi-kun did it…" she whimpered out.

"What?" The black-haired girl was shocked. She knew Keiichi was acting strange for some reason, but she never thought he'll attack a friend. She remained calm, and kept a strange face. "How?"

"When he yelled at me to leave his house earlier…" Rena was sniffling slightly. "…My hands were on the door frame. Before I could pull them out, he slammed the door on them repeatedly. It really hurts, Kii-chan!"

"Come with me, Rena." Before she could say anything, she was pulled into the forest by the stronger girl.

* * *

Kira dug into her own hidden, emergency stash in a small hollowed out tree. She applied some herbal healing ointment that she learned from Sayaka. This should stop the pain a bit. "This may hurt a bit," Kira warned. Rena could only nod her head. The black-haired girl bent all of her fingers in place. She bit her lip hard to keep the pain in. Kira observed that her fingers were just slightly fractured, not broken. They should heal up in a couple of weeks. She wrapped them in bandages. "And there! All done!" she announced.

"Thank you, Kii-chan!" Rena said, gratefully. Kira put her hands on her shoulder, and gave a comforting smile.

"No problem, Rena." Her face turned grim and serious. "Rena stay clear of Keiichi from now on, okay?"

"Eh…? Why…?" Rena was confused, but she deep down she knew why.

"Do… Do you have a weapon by any chance?"

"I have a hatchet."

"Take it with you wherever you go for now on. But make sure nobody sees it. Especially, Keiichi. And if he tries to hurt you again, use it for self-defense."

"B-but I might kill him."

"I'm not saying to use it to kill him. I'm saying to use it for SELF-DEFENSE. Just try to knock him out somehow, even if you have to injure him to do so. Okay, Rena?" Rena nodded her head in understanding. "Good. Well, you better head home then. You don't want your family to worry about where you are, do you?"

"That's right." Rena started jogging off.

"Don't forget to put her fingers in ice, Rena!" Kira called after her.

"I will!" she shouted back. "And thanks again, Kii-chan!"

"_**K-Keiichi is starting to become paranoid and suspicious of his you and everyone else."**_ Kira turned to see Hanyuu standing next to her. The black hired girl rolled her eyes slightly.

"You don't have to tell me twice. It's almost like he's possessed or something."

"_**Hauauaua… I'm sorry it ended up this way, Lady Kira,"**_ Hanyuu whimpered.

"Don't be sorry, Hanyuu. I was prepared for the consequences anyway. There's no need to be sorry."

"_**B-but-"**_ Kira interrupted her by ruffling the little demon girl's head softly…that is if she could touch her.

"I'll deal with this somehow, Hanyuu. So stop crying."

"_**How…?"**_

"Well, I don't know. But…" The black-haired girl walked over to the secret hollow stash. She grabbed her trusty sword. The katana that's been with her through thick and thin… Sen Sureiyazu. "…If it comes to a fight, then I'm more than ready." Kira declared with determined look on her face.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Yeah… Kira likes to take naps in trees. She was living in different types of forests and other environments until now. That's one of her perks. Looks like things are starting to take a turn for the worst. Could Kira handle it, and stop the Hinamizawa Disaster? We'll find out in the next chapter. Stay tuned! Oh, yeah... Batcha is what Mion calls her grandma in the manga. Alright! Please read and review! See ya!)**


	4. Oniarete-hen: Ghost Hands

**(A/N: Here's the fourth chapter and the last chapter of this arc. Kira vs. Keiichi… Who will win Enjoy! And please forgive me if the fight scene is too vague or boring. I'm not good at fighting and action scenes. It's not my specialty. Just try using your imagination while reading. I don't own Higurashi, Angel Beats, or Inuyasha. I only own my OC, Kira and her made up surname Hinata. Kira Hinata.)**

* * *

Oniarete-hen: Ghost Hands

Kira got dressed in her school uniform, and headed downstairs to see breakfast already prepared. "Hey, Kii-chan! Good morning!" Satoko greeted her.

"Good morning, Kira," Rika greeted her.

"Good morning, you two," Kira greeted back. As they began eating the breakfast Satoko fixed up. "You two go school without me," the black-haired girl said. The trap master frowned.

"Huh? Why?" she asked.

"I-I got something I need to check up on." It wasn't really a lie. Kira just wanted to check up on Rena to see if her fingers are feeling any better.

"Mii! Okay, Kira," Rika said. "See you at school, nipah!" As if on cue, she dragged the other young girl with her and out the door. Kira decided to pack up her lunch, and made a detour towards the Ryuugu's residence.

* * *

Kira trolled through forest as quickly as she could. She made sure that Sen Sureiyazu was hidden in her backpack. Just when she got to the roadside, she saw Rena walking solemnly and alone. "Hey! Rena!" Kira greeted as she came next to her.

"Oh? Hi, Kii-chan!" Rena greeted with a smile. The black-haired girl gave a concern look.

"How are your fingers? Are they feeling any better?" The orange haired girl face saddened a bit, but then it perked up.

"It still stings a bit, but they've healed up quite nicely thanks to your help, Kii-chan."

"No problem. Anyway…did you bring your hatchet with you?" she asked in a serious tone. She received a nod in her tone while the other girl held up her bag. She immediately got the mention that it was hidden in her school bag.

* * *

Both Kira and Rena made it to school to see an angry faced Keiichi swinging his bat. He seemed to notice them, and glared, specifically, at Rena, causing her to whimper slightly and whisper a quiet 'I'm sorry'. Kira sent a slight glare Keiichi's way for scaring Rena. He froze slightly as she approached him with slow, steady steps, like wolf stalking a cornered rabbit. He immediately started swinging the bat, trying to be intimidating, but she wasn't fazed in the least. The only male club member stopped. "What do you want?" Keiichi asked, dryly. That tone in his voice caused her to snap. She grabbed his collar pulling him close, so their faces were mere inches from each other. Keiichi started to go weak in the knees at the animosity glare he received. It almost like he was staring into the eyes of a demon.

"Why? Did you hurt Rena? Why did you hurt one of your friends…our friends, huh?! Huh?!" He regained his composure.

"W-what do you mean?" He tried to sound angry, but all that came out was a whimper.

"Don't fuck with me, Keiichi!" Kira shouted, angrily. "I know you injured Rena's fingers! She told me herself! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Um... That's enough, Kii-chan," Rena said while stuttering a bit. When Kira was angry, she was scary. "Let's leave Keiichi-kun alone." She took a glance at Rena before looking back at Keiichi.

"If you ever hurt Rena, Satoko, or anyone of our friends again, I WILL hunt you down, like the shitless rat you are, and make sure you NEVER walk again for the rest of your miserable life!" And with that she threw him to the ground, earning a hard 'thud' from the impact. Kira left towards the school with Rena following begrudgingly behind her. The latter giving an apologetic look towards his way before heading inside the school.

Kira sat down on her desk. She noticed Mion coming in with a sad look on her face. She walked towards the sorrowful teenager. "Mion, what's wrong?" she asked, concern written in her voice. She patted the tomboy's back.

"Oh? Kira-chan?" Mion quickly wiped her face. "Nothing, Kira-chan… I just had a little argument with Kei-chan. No big deal." She laughed like her old self. "You should probably get back in your seat, Kira-chan. Before the teacher comes in." Kira nodded her head, and headed back to her seat. Keiichi came in and activated Satoko's trap, but he didn't seem the less bit effected by it. These past few days he's been acting strange. He's been more aggressive, and for no apparent reason, and Kira didn't like it. There had to be reason for Keiichi's behavior. She decided to pay a little visit to that Ooishi person.

* * *

Afterschool, Keiichi skipped out on the club meeting just like as he has been doing these days, so Mion decided to skip today's club meeting. Kira mind up her mind to find Ooishi to question him about Keiichi's behavior. He most likely has something to with it. The problem was Kira didn't know where to find him. She started wondering aimlessly around Hinamizawa. Hours and hours of past, and still no sign of that stupid, old fart! "Hey, you! You're new here, aren't you?" The black-haired girl turned to see just the person she was looking for. "May I ask you a few questions?"

"_Excellent!" _Kira cheered inside her mind. _"Just the person I was hoping to see to answer all my questions. For starters, why has Keiichi been acting like a fucked up, shithead lately?"_ "Um, yes. Yes, I can." She walked up to him. Ooishi gave her friendly smile, and Kira gave an innocent smile of her own.

"Let's talk inside my car." He gestured towards his car, and opened the door for her. She strolled right in, and he followed in. "So? First things first. Are you new to Hinamizawa?"

"Yes." The detective got out a paper and pen, and started jotting down notes.

"How long have you been here?"

"A week before the Watanagashi." Kira was answering all his questions bluntly and to the point. She wanted answers and by god she'll get it! She was in no mood, nor time to mess around.

"Have you seen these two?" He held up a picture of Tomitake and that other woman companion he was with.

"Yes. I saw them both at the festival."

"And were you doing along with them."

"Tomitake was playing the game booths with me, Satoko, Mion, and everyone else in our club. I saw the woman with him after the dance. I didn't like her, so I left afterwards."

"Umm-hmm…" Ooishi found that answer quite interesting. "And why didn't you like her."

"I don't know. Instincts. She irked me."

"Thank you for your time." He was about to leave, but paused. "Oh? Before I forget… What is your name, miss?"

"Kira Hinata," Kira replied, bluntly. The man was completely frozen in place. He remembered Keiichi told him the other day that a person, who goes by the name Kira Hinata, was living in Hinamizawa. But when he tried looking her up. She was completely unknown. There were social security files. No files of places she been to, and/or lived before. Nothing at all. The only files he could fine were that she was the new resident to this rural village of Hinamizawa. It only had her name though, and that she was currently living in the Furude residence with Rika Furude and Satoko Houjou. The rest of it remained unknown. Her age was unknown, her parents were unknown…all of it was unavailable. It was like she appeared out of nowhere! Ooishi coughed a bit.

"Did you live anywhere before you came to Hinamizawa?" He was hoping to get the mystery of that answer solved now while he had the chance. She sent him a short glare before turning away.

"Where I lived is none of your business," she replied through clenched teeth. He opened his mouth, but she stopped him before he could say anything. "I was a polite enough to answer your questions. Now it is my turn. I want to tell me everything you told Keiichi. About the mysterious death incidents and Oyashiro-sama's curse."

"How did you know about that?"

"I did my own research," she answered with look. "Now spill it. Tell me the secret to this village." Ooishi was hesitant to comply.

"It's just superstition." He tried smooth talk his way out of it.

"I. Want. Answers. NOW!" Kira screamed out. Her patients were wearing thin. She didn't have much time. Something told her something bad, horrible was going to happen tonight. But she needed answers before all that.

"Hinata-san," Ooishi said, calmly. "Calm down. There is no need to shout." He sighed. "I will tell you about the death incidents, but…don't overreact to them, okay." He took a deep breath, and began explaining about the deaths of the night of the Watanagashi Festival on how each person dies and another suddenly vanishes or 'demoned away' as the villagers calls it, which they believed to be the curse of Oyashiro-sama. He told her everything he knew.

"Hmm, interesting," Kira said, quite intrigued after he was done. "A curse, huh?" Ooishi gave a smile laugh.

"I hope you don't believe in curses, do you, Hinata-san?" The black-haired girl gave him a serious look.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Oyashiro-sama's curse is nothing, but a myth."

"I don't BELIEVE in Oyashiro-sama's curse, but curses in general are real."

"Curses are absolutely fake," Ooishi said, giving her an incredulous look.

"That's what humans like you believe," Kira replied, dryly. "People like you have no real power for yourselves. So, just because you don't have power, you think things like curses and monsters aren't real because it's beyond your jurisdiction. You can't comprehend the supernatural, but it's beyond capabilities to do so." Kira clenched her fists tightly to keep herself calm. She already got the answers she was looking for. There was no need to start a fight, and/or a scene. "T-thank you for your time," she grumbled out before leaving out of his car.

* * *

"Good evening, Kira," Rika said as soon as she saw Kira opening the door.

"Good evening to you, too, Rika," Kira greeted as she stepped inside the house. "Where's Satoko?"

"She's in kitchen. She's making dinner, nipah!"

"Oh…" Kira looked off to the side for a second. "Tell Satoko to wrap my dinner up. I've got somewhere to go." She saw Rika's face darken, but chose to ignore it. She will deal with it later. "Rika… If something happens, I want you to take Satoko and go hide until it is safe." She raced out the door before the young priestess could question her.

* * *

Kira quickly made her way to the Maebara residence. She heard a loud crash coming from the second floor. She had to act fast. She smashed the closes window she could find with the sheath of her sword. Even though Sen Sureiyazu doesn't have its powers because her dormant demon blood, it was still a katana. She jumped inside the broken window. She heard a scream. _"That sounded like…Rena…! I've got to hurry!"_

* * *

Kira burst into Keiichi's room. She saw Keiichi wielding a bat. He was about strike what looked like a beaten up Mion. The black-haired quickly blocked the blow with the sheath of her sword. She gasped loudly in surprise at look at his face. Keiichi had a crazed look contorted on his face, and his pupils were dilated. His showed complete madness, but there was something glowing in them. Kira noticed that Mion and Rena both had head injuries, and they were bleeding from their heads. They both probably have a concussion. He jumped back. "I knew it, Kira-san! You're out to kill me, too! You're part of the curse, too!" He pointed furiously at her sword. "I've always thought there was weird about you…! I will not die, you hear me?! I will survive…! **I WILL SURVIVE!**" He tried to strike at her, but she rolled to the side.

"Keiichi, listen to me! Nobody's trying to hurt you…!" Kira tried to reason with him.

"Liar! You're lying! Why else will you have a sword with you?!" He screamed out in madness. He tried to hit her head with the metal bat, but she blocked it with her sheath.

"_I have to get Keiichi away from Rena and Mion,"_ Kira thought. She swung her sheath in an upward strike. She was surprised by his speed. She surely would have hit him in the side of his face. _"This isn't natural. No human should be this fast and this strong. Especially, the Keiichi I know."_ She felt a sharp pain in her right leg as her bones cracked. She moaned slightly in pain. "You want to fight, Keiichi," she said while hiding the pain in her voice. "Come on, let's go…!" Keiichi swing the bat with such brute force trying to get a hit on her. She countered them with each block of her sheath. Kira jumped through the same window she broke earlier. She had to lead him outside away from Mion, Rena, and other civilians. She pulled out her sword from its sheath. Keiichi lead out a battle cry as he tried to strike her in the ribs. She tried to side step the attack, but it struck her, hard. Not wasting time for an opening, she struck him with her sword, leaving a small gash on his should. Her eyes widen when she saw his bat strike the side of her face. She fell towards the ground. She was intense pain, but she couldn't stop now. Her friends are in danger! She will protect them…! Kira will protect Satoko, Rika, Mion…everyone from danger! She promised Hanyuu that she would save them! Kira blocked another blow from the deranged Keiichi. She's wasn't planning on killing him exactly. Just to knock him out. But this was harder than she thought. She made an open cut in his leg. "It doesn't feel like he feels any pain." She felt him strike her head. The pain… It hurts so much…! She was moaning in pain while he was viciously beating her repeatedly with his metal bat. But she will not scream. Her pride will be dishonored if she did. Kira could feel her bones breaking, and blood gushing all around. She saw his shadow walking away. Must likely back to his house to finish off Mion and Rena. _"No…! I can't die yet! I have to protect them! I. Will. Protect. My. Friends!"_ Kira felt this sensation. This power…this familiar aura following around her. The next thing she knew, Sen Sureiyazu slashed across Keiichi's back. He fell down with scream of pain. She kicked him over, so he was facing her. The brown-haired male gasped in surprise.

"Wh-what the hell happened to your eyes, Kira-san?!" Keiichi said in both anger and fear. "They're gold-green color… Weren't they blue before…?! And how are you alive! I killed you! I know I did! I will not die…! I refuse to die! I have to live, and find out the truth. I-ahh!" He screamed in pain as blood spurted out of his mouth.

"Shut your mouth…Keiichi," Kira said in a deadly voice. Her face was completely cold and serious. "I'm tired of your selfish attitude. Do you know why you're about die now? It's not because of the curse… It's because of your own selfish desire to live. You only care about your own life. You don't care about the lives of your friends. You only want to survive for only yourself. You could care less if your friends survive or not. That's why you will die. Because you only fight to protect yourself. Not to protect your friends!" She stabbed him through the heart, killing him instantly. Kira felt her energy draining from her. Her eyes went back to the blue color it originally was. She was weakening. Her vision was getting blurry. Kira used her swords for support. "I'm not done yet…!" Kira said, tiredly yet determined. I have to get to Satoko and Rika… I have to make sure those two are safe. I already know a doctor is coming to see Mion and Rena, so I don't have to worry about them for now."

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of the next chapter. I told you I wasn't good with fight scenes. As you already know is that Kira is a half-demon. Especially, if you guys are readers and fans of my Angel Beats fanfic. But her powers are dormant, rendering her a normal human being. The thing is Kira would've anticipated and dodged all of Keiichi's moves, but she couldn't. Even though her mind can read his movements, her body is too slow to react to it. She's not used to staying in a human body for long periods of time. Oh, for those of you who are new to Higurashi…'Watanagashi' stands for 'Cotton Drifting'. Please Read and review!) **


	5. Oniarete-hen: Epilogue and Aftermath

**(A/N: Here's the fifth and final chapter of the Oniarete-hen arc. This is more like an ending/explanation chapter. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Oniarete-hen: Epilogue/Aftermath

Kira walked or limped as face as she could. She had to get to Satoko and Rika fast. When she got to the Furude house, she struggled to open the door. To her surprise, she saw several dead bodies on the ground. They were all dressed in white. Some had a knife in their back. Others had various wounds. _"They must have bled out,"_ the black-haired girl thought. _"Whatever. I need to find the kids."_ She checked everywhere that she could. This was not good. Her vision was getting worse. _"But what are traps doing here?"_ She looked at all the ropes she passed by. _"These are Satoko's traps. What happened?"_

* * *

Kira made it to Satoko and Rika's bedroom. "Damn… There are not here either. I checked everywhere in the house. Did they leave…?" As she was about to leave, she heard a soft sob.

"K-Kii-chan? Is that you?" She turned to see the blond-haired child coming out of a hidden passage from the bedside. Her face brightens up it a bit as she recognized the older girl. Satoko ran towards her and hugged her tightly, crying loudly. "Kii-chan! I'm glad you're safe! Something trouble happened…! These men… Men in white suits starting to come! Rika told me to hide, and they…" She started sobbing again. "…They took Rika away!" She cried as Kira tried to comfort her by stroking her back gently. Kira was reminded f how her mother will comfort her while she did this.

"Satoko… Shh, it's okay, Satoko." She pulled her back, so they were facing each other face to face. "Satoko, you stay here."

"No!" the blond-haired girl wailed grabbing onto the other's hand. "I want to stay with, Kii-chan! Plus, you're wounded. You might die! I don't want to lose you! I don't want to lose one of my friends!" Kira let out a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry, Satoko, but you can't come with me." She continued before the little girl could protest. "I want you here and safe. Wait a here for a sec, Satoko…" Kira went out the room. She came back a few minutes later. She handed Satoko a red Feudal Era type robe.

"Wh-what is that?" Satoko asked, curiously.

"It's the Robe of the Fire Rat. You will some protection." The back haired girl draped it over her tiny body. She always handed her the stuff coyote animal she had won at the Watanagashi Festival a few days. "Here… I want you to have it." Satoko didn't know what to say. It sounded like Kira is leaving, and never coming back. That made her scared. "Go back and hide. If I don't come back, go find the police and tell them what happened."

"W-what are you going to do, Kii-chan?"

"I'm going to find Rika." Kira left the house.

* * *

Kira was wondering why she has made it this far. She should've been died long ago. It was probably her power that suddenly surge that time is that's helping her heal enough as to not make her die, let alone pass out. That and her determination. Kira is the type of girl to never give up, no matter what. It's not over until it's over. She reached the Furude Shrine. She took a deep breath. If Rika was not there, then she probably still has a chance to save her. If she isn't, she has failed to protect her. She reached the top, and her eyes widen at the sight. Rika was lying there fully naked with her belly sliced open and blood splattered around her. The black-haired girl looked away from the sight. She failed. Anger quickly over took her, and she clenched her fist tightly. "Whoever did this is going to pay," Kira swore to herself. She gasped as she heard a loud 'bang' sound. Her chest was on fire. She knew she was shot just now. _"Cowards…!"_ she thought as growled loudly. _"Shooting someone when their backs are turned."_ She struggled as best as she could. All she saw was a person with long blond hair before she blacked out, and let death overtake her.

* * *

Kira opened to find herself in a black void, surrounded by what looked like shards of glass. "Where am I?" she said.

"Hauauaua… Lady Kira." She turned to see Hanyuu, and to her surprise, Rika there as well.

"I'm not surprised Hanyuu's here, but Rika what are you doing here?" Kira asked.

"The same reason why you are here, Kira," Rika said, but her voice was different. She sounded more mature for someone her age. "I'm dead just like you."

"I know that, but where is this place." Kira figured that much, but that's not what she meant. This isn't the Afterlife as she's been there already.

"This is the Sea of Kakera," the purple haired girl explained as if answering her question. She turned the Hanyuu. "It looks like that was another dead world, wasn't it, Hanyuu?"

"Hauauau… It would seem so, Rika. I thought having Lady Kira here to help will be enough for us to find the miracle to defeat Fate," Hanyuu said, sadly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kira asked, confused. She crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?" Rika decided to. Kira was already here, so she'll know anyway. And there are some things that she wanted to know from Kira as well, too.

"As I said before, this the Sea of Kakera. This is the in between worlds. All the different worlds of Hinamizawa are here. The ones in black are the doomed Hinamizawa. The ones in blue are the Hinamizawa that are still surviving."

"Then where's the one we just left?" Hanyuu pointed at the one across from her. Kira rushed over to the one she pointed at to see an image of Satoko talking to an officer. It was the same one Keiichi was talking to for the past few days, and she just talked to earlier today. Ooishi was his name she believed. She turned back to them.

"So? What do we do now?"

"We move on to the next kakera," Rika said, simply.

"Yeah, and before that… I like to know everything that's going on?" Both Rika and Hanyuu looked at each other.

"If I tell you, will you tell me your secret? If we are going to work together we need to know more about more about each other."

"Fair enough. Well?" The purple haired girl sighed, sadly.

"There is a sickness in Hinamizawa called the Hinamizawa Syndrome. It makes people become distrusting and hostile, leading to murder and possible suicide if left unchecked." Kira nodded her head. That makes sense with Keiichi's behavior. So, he got all crazy because of some disease?

"But does this 'disease' have to do with you?" Kira questioned.

"I'm the Queen Carrier. I have pathogens in my body to help cure the sickness, or to stop it temporarily. We haven't really found a cure for it yet. Because I'm the Queen Carrier, somebody wants to kill me. If a Queen Carrier dies, then in forty-eight hours the people in the village will go crazy and murder each other." She shook her head sadly. "We tried and tried to find my killer, but no luck. It's been a hundred years since we have done this."

"A hundred years, huh," the black-haired girl whistled. "That's a long time, but not as long as me." She turned back to Rika. "Since you told me some important information, I will tell you something about me. I figured Hanyuu already knew this, but I'm surprised she hasn't told you. I'm glad though, too. I don't like people blabbing my secret and/or information about me without my permission."

"Hauauaua, I figured you want to tell Rika yourself eventually, Lady Kira," Hanyuu piped up.

"I am a half-demon." Rika widened her eyes.

"I thought demons didn't exist," she said in utter astonishment.

"They do exist. They just live in a different…world, I should say. Anyway, my father was a demon and my mother was human, and they…you know…so now I'm here. And no it wasn't forced. They both really loved each other, but they both died. I don't even know what my father looked like. He died the day I was born, and my mother died when I was just a child, leaving me orphaned. You already know the rest. I don't need to explain it again. And that was four-hundred years ago." Kira stretched her tired limps. She began to look at the kakera again only to see Satoko with a slight throat and the words 'I'm sorry, Rika, Kii-chan' on the wall. It looked like everyone in the village was dead. Hinamizawa Village has now perished. "So, do we head over to the next kakera or what?"

"How can you take this so easily?" Rika said, surprised once more. Kira pondered a bit for answer.

"To tell you the truth, Rika, I am sad, but crying and weeping isn't going to solve our problems. I like to think of it like this. You keep trying until you get itt right. As the going gets tough, you get going. It's not over until it's over, and as long as we can keep doing this until we found a world where Hinamizawa makes it, and is safe, I will never give up and stop protecting my friends. I gave Hanyuu my word, and I don't go back on my word. Never. That's my demon oath." Rika smiled slightly, and held Kira's hand.

"Shall we go then?" Rika asked.

"Let's…" Kira said as the entered a new kakera, a new Hinamizawa.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of the chapter. I decided to add aftermath chapters to add a little effect to what happens in the end of each arc. Don't expect really long aftermaths though. They are short and sweet. Just most likely around a thousand words. More or less. Sorry, for the chapter, if you thought it was bad. My mind was jumping around when I was typing this. Well, next chapter starts my second favorite arc in the whole series! I can't wait for when Kira meets Shion, who is my least favorite character in Higurashi. Yeah, I said it. Shion is my least favorite character. Maybe number six or seven out of the top ten in my list of favorite Higurashi characters, but her arc is my second favorite in the whole series though. It was so intense. I know I'm spoiling, but Kira and Shion are going to fight in the end of the next arc, and I'm going to try to make it as epic as possible. Even with my poor inability to write a fight scene. Please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcomed also!)**


End file.
